Lazos
by Meiyami
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Sora Naegino realizó la técnica angelical y la leyenda del fenix, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados cuando su ex pareja de acrobacias, Leon Oswald decide marcharse inexplicablemente, ¿podrá resurgir de las cenizas nuevamente cuando un extraño chico aparece en el escenario Kaleido o se consumirá por el odio? LeonXSoraXOC please dejen reviews :D
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**** Kaleido Star no me pertenece, los verdaderos creadores son Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike****, El estudio Gonzo y la cadena TV Tokio. Sólo utilizo este animé por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.**

**Prólogo.**

Todos los intentos que habían tenido para escapar, ahora, como agua que fluye de un río inevitable, habían desaparecido.

Inequívocamente la vida de todos los involucrados en aquella misión suicida de salvación del mundo cirquense, no, de los lazos de amistad, amor, y compañerismo que estos generan, estaban pasando por los ojos de todos.

Miedo, culpa, terror, arrepentimiento, ira, amor y tristeza eran las emociones que fulguraban por los cuerpos de aquel grupo al percatarse que sus vidas estaban a punto de extinguirse por causa de aquellos hombres oscuros, carentes de emociones, que formándose en un círculo, los acechaban.

Resignación, era la palabra que todo el grupo repetía en sus mentes… Todos menos…

Aquella pareja compuesta por las dos grandes estrellas del escenario hasta ese momento, miraban el círculo de hombres rabiosos con determinación, sus miradas penetrantes, sus espaldas erguidas y sus rostros inexpresivos indicaban que estaban dispuestos a pelear y sacrificar sus vidas con tal de que su familia saliese ilesa de aquel infierno.

Eran ellos dos contra el mundo, se tenían así mismos tomados de la mano, reconfortándose mutuamente, pero muy en el fondo ella sentía miedo, miedo y una incalculable inquietud.

¿Habría echo la elección correcta?, ¿Serían capaces de descubrir los ganadores y perdedores de esta batalla?, ¿Su vida habría sido diferente de no haberlo conocido?

Las perspectivas que tales preguntas se respondieran no eran muy halagüeñas y el fiero y acusador deseo de despojarlos de sus vidas resplandía con llama eterna en los ojos negros de los que los vigilaban estrechamente, a la espera de que ocurriese el menor descuido por parte de aquel guardián y protector que sostenía de su mano.

Y ese precisamente sería el instante en que todo acabaría con extraña certeza.

Lejos en el horizonte del amanecer de un nuevo día, ella se preguntaba si habría sido distinto, si no lo hubiese conocido…

…Si no lo hubiese conocido…

…Era su culpa… y todo eso comenzó luego de que él llegara…

…Si tan solo pudiera volver a ese día…

…Si tan solo…pudiera…volver a él…

**N/A:** Bueno muchas gracias de antemano a los que vallan a leer este fic :D esta historia estaba rondando mi cabeza por muuuuucho tiempo pero por problemas *estudiantiles* no podía realizarlo, pero ahora si puedo! Jahajah y espero que lo disfrute, y si quieren hacer alguna critica constructiva, comentario o cualquier cosa dejen sus reviews, muchas gracias.


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:**** Kaleido Star no me pertenece, los verdaderos creadores son Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike****, El estudio Gonzo y la cadena TV Tokio. Sólo utilizo este animé por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.**

A veces la vida nos muestra el camino de maneras inesperadas, para la chica que se encontraba presente antes esta onírica situación, no fue la excepción a la regla, era como si viera toda su vida en una película de microfilm que hubiera sido estrenada en el cine de un mundo solo para ella…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**_

/ Caminó por un pasillo iluminado por luces fluorescentes estrepitosas, hasta llegar a una pequeña butaca (asiento) de finas sedas rojas cubriéndolo, la chica se sentó sobre la butaca roja mientras veía a través de una pantalla como una pequeña niñita se encontraba llorando…

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos y en lo que la gran pantalla le estaba mostrando, que no se percató cuando alguien comenzaba a hablarle.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Decía la voz que tan estrepitosamente la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

La chica giró la cabeza a su lado derecho y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un pequeño arlequín de cabellos verdes grisáceos, tez blanca complementada por una máscara a su perfil derecho, que miraba a la pantalla un tanto cómico mientras comía un paquete de palomitas.

-¿Fool?, pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntaba un tanto intrigada y sobresaltada por encontrarse a su pequeño y a la vez pervertido espíritu del escenario.

-¡a!, ¡pero que despistada eres!, enserio creo que nunca cambiarás-

-He venido porque me has invitado a conocerte…- respondía el pequeño arlequín con un tono serio en su voz.

-¿A-co-no-cer-me?- Estaba bastante claro que aquella chica con su faceta de interrogativa no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que pasaba en aquel lugar tan enigmático al cual ella había llegado. Tenía bastantes interrogantes en su mente, pero decidió dejarlas a un lado por el momento y concentrarse en aquella pantalla que seguía reflejando una imagen que la chica había mantenido encerrada en sus más profundos recuerdos, hasta ese momento.

Ella y su pequeño amigo se dispusieron a mirar detenidamente la pantalla, la cual y para su sorpresa, parecía acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban, como un agujero negro queriendo absorberlos, al percatarse de ello, la chica ya bastante aterrada intentó desesperadamente salir corriendo, pero fue demasiado tarde, aquel monstruo plano y brillante la había absorbido y grande fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que se encontraba llorando, aferrando sus bracitos a sus piernas en posición de bolita.

Estaba completamente empapada, su ropa, pegada a su diminuto cuerpo a causa de la incesante lluvia que en ese momento azotaba toda la ciudad de Tokio, el viento implacable arrastraba la lluvia hasta donde ella se encontraba, azotándola con incalculable fuerza; pero todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría, a ella no le importaba, sólo quería llorar y desaparecer de ese doloroso mundo que le había quitado todas las cosas importantes de sus cortos cinco años de vida.

-Los ángeles no lloran…- Comentaba una voz que parecía extrañamente cerca de ella, esto causó que la niña levantara levemente su cabeza, dejando expuestos los cristales salinos que recorrían sus mejillas rosadas.

-¿Q…Quién…e..res…t.ú?- Trataba de sacar la voz mientras se escuchaban las calamitosas palabras que entre sollozos pronunciaba aquella niña de piel clara, cabellos hasta la altura de los hombros color rosado-liliáceo y ojos profundos color avellana.

-Si te digo mi nombre, ¿prometes dejar de llorar?- Aquel chico le hablaba dejando a la vista una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras terminaba de acercarse, quedando a solo unos centímetros de ella; sacando un cortavientos de la mochila que colgaba sobre su hombros.

-¡Hum!- la pequeña niña asentía con la cabeza mientras que con los puños del cortavientos color azul marino que el extraño niño le había colocado sutilmente sobre ella, se secaba las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas. Una vez que sus ojos estuvieron libres de lágrimas, la niña pudo percatarse como era aquel chico que tan amablemente le había hablado.

El pequeño se encontraba parado delante de ella, así que por lo tanto para la niña peli-rosa no le fue muy difícil observar su aspecto desgarbado, llevaba una zapatillas color rojo, unos soquetes (calcetines cortos) blancos. La niña subió un poco la mirada viendo unos pantalones cortos color negro y una polera manga corta celeste con la insignia de un jardín infantil que ella no reconoció.

Pronto su mirada se encontró con la suya y pudo observar su tez clara como la de ella que apenas se podía distinguir por que la de él era apenas un tono mas oscuro, se podría decir que estos pequeños detalles eran imperceptibles a la vista rápida de cualquier persona pero como la niña lo miraba tan atentamente, se daba cuenta de las sutiles diferencias entre ellos dos. Sus ojos verde-grisáceos miraban a la chica con una expresión de la mas pura comprensión hacia ella, mientras que seguía sonriendo, dejando expuestos unos relucientes dientes blancos, esto originó que ella se ruborizara levemente y el niño diera una pequeña carcajada. La pequeña niña, un poco avergonzada, siguió mirándolo hasta notar su cabello, el cual era de un color tan negro como la noche mezclado con un azul oscuro intenso en las puntas que eran cortas.

Todo esto pareció que hubiera tardado una eternidad, pero apenas y tardó unos segundos, los cuales pasaron, continuando con la rutina.

El chico que había notado que el llanto de la niña había cesado completamente, alzó su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de la niña, provocando en esta un leve temblor en su cuerpo y que su cara se tornara completamente de un color rojo, logrando que el chico sonriera aun más.

-Mi nombre es Setsuma Weasley (se pronuncia Wesly) y como ya te lo había dicho; los ángeles no lloran- Decía este mientras bajaba su mano derecha para quela niña la estrechara y se presentara también.

-Soy…etto…- Balbuceaba la pequeña niña con una voz tan débil, apenas perceptible para ella misma.

-¿Qué dices?, no escucho nada…¿A caso te han comido la lengua los ratones?- Aseveraba a carcajada limpia mientras seguía con la mano derecha levantada.

Eso causó que la niña inadvertidamente se enojara mientras que con un fuerte alarido decía…

-Soy Sora Naegino!- pronunciando cada letra con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

-¡Que bien!, al parecer si tienes voz- mencionaba el chico con tono de burla.

-Etto…¿acaso me dejarás el resto del día con la mano extendida, o al fin la estrecharás con la mía?-

Sora aun un poco molesta, decidió dejar de lado su pequeña rabieta infantil y con un sonoro apretón de manos, lo saludó.

-Sora… nunca olvides quien eres, ni de donde vienes, por que tú orgullo es lo que vivirá junto a ti para toda la vida…-

Terminó diciendo aquel joven niño al mismo tiempo que miraba a Sora con unos ojos tan profundos y majestuosos como el mismo océano, aquellos ojos verde-grisáceos reflejaban una incontable sabiduría que resultaba casi imposible el imaginar que aquel niño oji-verde tuviese la misma edad que Sora.

La lluvia había cesado ya, aunque el viento aun amenazaba con soplar, aquellos dos niños poco les preocupaba eso; Sora, quien ya había dejado de apretar la mano de Setsuma, lo miró de soslayo mientras que una nube volaba libremente por el cielo despejándolo un poco, cuando ésta terminó de pasarpor el sol causó que un pequeño haz de luz se reflejase en la cara y el cuerpo de Setsuma provocando que éste brillara momentáneamente.

*¡Es un ángel!* pensó Sora, un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

Setsuma, quien la había estado observando por algunos segundos concluyó que ya era momento de irse.

-vamos a casa, yo te llevo- terminó diciendo al tanto en que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, tomándola de la mano y saliendo de aquel parque caminando juntos…/

_**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x**_

La escena comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más borrosa, desdibujándose de sus bordes como si fuera una película fotográfica mal revelada… hasta que inevitablemente todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras…

Y una chica peli-rosa despertaba tiernamente con los primeros rayos del amanecer del nuevo día.

**N/A:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi fic, emm acepto cualquier critica constructiva, y si les gustó o quieren decir algo, dejen sus reviews n_n.


	3. Vestigios de una tormenta (parte 1)

**Disclaimer:**** Kaleido Star no me pertenece, los verdaderos creadores son Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike****, El estudio Gonzo y la cadena TV Tokio. Sólo utilizo este animé por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Vestigios de una tormenta (parte 1).**

Los primeros rayos de sol, le dieron a Sora una nueva perspectiva con respecto a su vida, aquél sueño mágico y emotivo le evocaba sentimientos de felicidad y dicha.

Eran las seis am. Y desperezándose en la cama, Sora se levantaba con los ánimos rejuvenecidos, sin notar que un espíritu pervertido la miraba intrigado.

-Buenos días Sora, me doy cuenta de que hoy has amanecido de muy buen humor…- Decía el arlequín mientras la miraba caminando de allá para acá con cierta cara cómica.

–Quizás…debamos celebrar tu actual estado de ánimo tomándonos un baño, ¿no crees?- Sugería Fool pensando que aquella chica de aspecto radiante lo mandaría a ver las estrellas de un solo golpe.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que la joven ni siquiera había notado su presencia, en cambio, estaba en el suelo de su cuarto con las piernas flectádas, aparentemente, aparentemente buscando algo con premura, puesto que se encontraba arrojando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso por el aire.

-Sora, ¿qué buscas?- preguntaba Fool mientras esquivaba unas cajas lanzadas en la misma dirección en la que se encontraba.

-Ya lo verás- fue la única respuesta que el espíritu del escenario le logró sacar a la ensimismada chica quien ahora se dirigía a su guardarropa para lanzar todo al piso.

Fool seguía mirando la escena muy divertido cuando algo captó su atención

***¡No puede ser!, ¿será…será mi día de suerte?*** pensaba Fool quien luego aterrizaba en el suelo de la habitación de Sora con un brillo especial en sus ojos, se acercaba cuidadosamente a un objeto abultado, con dos tirantes y broches a sus extremos y de un color blanquecino con un color de hello kity.

***Muajhaja***, (risa malévola) después de dos largos años en su cuarto, al fin…*

Lágrimas brotaban del ojo de Fool teatralmente, ***Al fin puedo tocar uno de los sostenes de Sora!***

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos pervertidos que no se percató como Sora se levantaba y con la expresión mas jovial del mundo, saltaba dando piruetas.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaba mientras paraba de saltar -¡Lo encontréééé!- seguía gritando mientras tomaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja, sacaba su contenido y lanzaba la cajita que caía paralelamente sobre el pervertido espíritu del escenario quien se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su gran premio.

Cuando por fin Fool se percató de la **"caja asesina"**, ya era demasiado tarde puesto que la desdichada caja se encontraba ya sobre él. Fool, con sus últimas fuerzas trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar los sostenes de Sora, causando que un sonoro grito de **"¡nooooo!"** se escuchara en cámara lenta, seguido de un inconfundible ¡Splat! Dejando a Fool a sólo un centímetro de su premio, sin poder tocarlo y con la cajita de terciopelo sobre su cuerpo… ***¡Rayos!*** pensaba Fool al tiempo en que una gota se formaba sobre la cabeza de Sora, quien lo miraba ya sabiendo el porqué de su castigo divino.

-Ay Fool- Decía Sora un tanto divertida por la escena que interpretaba su amigo, ella sabía que debía de enojarse con él, pero ciertamente ese día se encontraba tan feliz, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y agachándose a recoger la caja, la tomó y un segundo después, el pervertido y muy sonrojado espíritu del escenario flotaba hasta quedar a la altura de Sora, quien sostenía en su otra mano, una pequeña pulsera de plata diseñada con quince pequeñas argollas y cinco óvalos mas grandes intercalados a tres de las argollas pequeñas, y en el centro de la pulsera, un pequeño dije (la figura que va sobre una pulsera o una cadena) en forma de un ángel color violeta con sus alas extendidas.

-Hum, ¿así que por ese objeto prácticamente destruiste la habitación?- preguntaba Fool mientras continuaba flotando alrededor de Sora.

–Y dime, ¿qué es?- señalaba con uno de sus bracitos al objeto que Sora, en ese momento, se colocaba en su brazo derecho.

-Esto Fool, es…- decía Sora al instante en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se disponía a salir de la habitación

–Un bello recuerdo…- Terminó farfullando algo apenada, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y caminaba rumbo a la cafetería de Kaleido stage.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX**_

Había pasado ya un par de minutos y Fool seguía flotando en la desordenada habitación de la peli-rosa. Se le notaba en el semblante de la cara que se encontraba preocupado por algo; decidió al fin sacar su esfera y mirar en ella que le deparaba a Sora. La esfera que tres segundos antes estaba completamente negra, se tornó brillante y una silueta de un centauro con un arco y flechas se reflejaba en ella.

***Sagitario continúa mostrando todo su resplandor… pero, hay algo que me inquieta*** Discutía Fool consigo mismo mientras seguía observando aquella mágica bola, que ahora reflejaba pequeños matices negros por alrededor de Sagitario y la flecha de éste, giraba erráticamente.

***Valla, valla, al parecer Sora está buscando algo o a alguien…, que interesante la manera en la que el destino juega con la vida de los mortales…*** Fool pensaba al instante en que miraba por el balcón de la habitación de Sora hacia el escenario. ***Me preocupa que Sora se esté encaminando inconcientemente hacia una tormenta que podría cambiar para siempre la vida de la estrella de Kaleido…***

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx**_

Sora caminaba rumbo a la cafetería ya que se disponía a empezar aquel día con un buen desayuno y tal vez, con alguno que otro chisme nuevo por parte de sus amigas.

El viento comenzó a soplar repentinamente en Cape Mary, acariciando gentilmente los cabellos de la peli-rosa; odiaba esos días por que así como el viento, que involuntariamente se levantaba, Sora recordaba aquellos fatídicos recuerdos que asechaban su mente como alma en pena y que originaron que su vida girase drásticamente por segunda vez.

/….Te amo…./

/….Siempre estaré a tu lado…./

/….Sora…./

El viento golpeaba su cara como si fuesen zarpas de animal que con cada golpe, removiera de su mente aquellas palabras que hace dos años atrás, significasen tanto para ella.

La brisa que emanaba de aquel lugar la envolvía en un cálido abrazo de recuerdos tortuosos y apenas inolvidables…

-¡Bastaaaaaaaa!- Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color avellana al instante en que le gritaba al viento y al cielo que parecían reírse de ella descaradamente.

Como pudo, evitó que sus lágrimas rodasen por sus ya sufridos ojos y entró a la cafetería fingiendo que el anterior episodio jamás pasó.

Ya dentro, se dispuso a desayunar, tomó una bandeja de comida y caminó a la mesa en donde ya se encontraban Sarah, Mía, Anna, Ken, Rosetta, Marion e inclusive May.

Sora se sentó junto a sus amigos y pasó un rato ameno con ellos, parecían llevarse tan bien, riendo entre ellos, charlando, como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo. Mientras comía no dejaba de notar como su grupo de amigos había "madurado" a medida que pasaba el tiempo; ella recordaba que apenas hace tan solo dos años atrás, May le había prácticamente declarado la guerra por los protagónicos y por quien se convertiría en la compañera oficial de Leon…

….Leon….

Resonaba su nombre en los recovecos de su mente, amenazando con salir nuevamente a la luz.

No quería recordarle, se molestaba y reprochaba mentalmente por pensar en él y terminó fulminando con la mirada a la pared que se encontraba a su lado, como si de esa forma pudiera dejar de pensar en aquél que le había ocasionado esa incurable herida en su pecho, como si pudiera olvidar a aquél despreciable ser que le había roto el corazón, humillándola, el que le había prometido el cielo y las estrellas y que luego se había marchado dejándola completamente sola…

/Sora/ Llamaba alguien desde algún lado del que ella no estaba muy segura.

/Sora/ Volvía a llamar aquella voz que parecía necesitarla.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que cuando alguien se acercó y le tocó el hombro, dio un salto que casi termina en el techo de la cafetería.

Todos los ahí presentes se echaron a reír mientras que Sora volvía a su asiento y miraba al grupo sorprendida.

-¡Sora!- Ya casi gritaba Anna, al parecer ella le había estado llamando desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaba Anna quien ya comenzaba a preocuparse por su distraída amiga.

-Etto…- Trataba de excusarse la interpelada tontamente con el grupo.

-Solo pensaba…es decir!...no debí…- Balbuceaba al tiempo en que agitaba sus manos torpemente.

-Lo siento- anunció aquello último algo apenada.

-¡No te preocupes Sora!- Decía Mía

-Ya verás que pronto volverás a ser la misma de antes- Anna trataba de animarla.

-Ya no estés triste…- esta vez fue Rosetta quien habló con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

–No me gusta verte así- Le decía tristemente mirando a Sora, al igual que todo el resto del grupo, menos cierta persona que parecía cada vez mas enojada.

Sora quien para ese momento miraba al suelo, dio un suspiro imperceptible para el resto y alzó la vista hacia sus amigos mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Descuiden!, ¡Ya estoy bien-en-en!- aseveraba Sora, quien mostraba su sonrisa característica. Ella no podía preocupar a sus amigos con sus problemas; muy dentro de ella, sabía perfectamente que poseía un dolor indescriptible, pero que debía guardarlo para sí misma. Ya no quería volver a ver como sus amigos habían sufrido junto con ella, como habían llorado a su lado, como pacientemente habían aguantado sin decir nada aquellas noches en las cuales Sora gritaba con agonía y dolor mientras repetía mil veces el nombre de Leon…

*¡No, ya no mas!*, Sora ya no dejaría que sus queridos amigos cargasen con la cruz que ella, tan dolorosamente llevaba en su espalda, en vez de eso, ellos desde ese momento en adelante solo verían de ella su semblante alegre y su espíritu combativo, aunque por dentro, su alma se estuviera muriendo…

-¡Bueno!, hoy es un lindo día y sería un pecado el desperdiciarlo por cosas sin importancia, así que…-

La peli-rosa se levantaba de su asiento después de haber terminado de desayunar, se giró hacia sus amigos quienes la miraban preocupados todavía.

-¡Entrenaré un rato!- gritaba Sora muy animada dándole a entender a sus amigos que ya estaba bien; ellos por su parte se relajaron al volver a ver a su querida amiga tan animada y llena de energías.

La chica peli-rosa se disponía a salir de la cafetería, cuando el sonido de una estrepitosa bofetada se dejó escuchar como eco en toda la sala.

No hubo tiempo ni reacción, no se dejó escapar ni el mas mínimo ruido dentro de aquella infernal cafetería, nadie habló, nadie se movió; solo con el paso de los segundos se dejó notar el estupor de aquella simple acción que había sido; una simple bofetada.

Sora no podía creer lo que había pasado, se topó su mejilla ahora roja con su mano mientras miraba a la oji-azul de cabellos azabaches, quien la veía con sus ojos llenos de furia y resentimiento.

Habían pasado dos años desde que May conoció a Sora, dos años de peleas y frustraciones y mientras ese tiempo transcurría, May aprendió a tolerar a la peli-rosa despistada que ahora la miraba con cara de confusión. Todo ese tiempo le había tomado para que May se diera cuenta del orgullo y admiración que sentía por aquella acróbata peli-rosa, que, como la transformación de una pequeña oruga a una formidable y bella mariposa, su odio y envidia, lentamente se convirtieron en amistad y anhelación y era precisamente por ese motivo que la acróbata de cabellos azabaches no podía permitir que su amiga en secreto siguiera en el mismo estado de zombie en el que se encontraba justo después de que el idiota de Leon Oswald la dejase hace dos años atrás.

-¡Suficiente!- Gritaba May con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas

-¿Hasta cuando dejarás de pretender ser la victima?- Continuaba gritando la acróbata China con una cara que reflejaba cólera mesclada con melancolía en todas su facciones.

Todos los ahí presentes no podían creer la forma en la que la peli-azabache se estaba dirigiendo a Sora, la que por cierto todavía seguía atónita en la misma posición que había quedado después de recibir aquel bofetón.

-¡Siempre dices que no quieres pelear, que prefieres dar la otra mejilla a cualquiera que te haga daño!- Trataba de decir May mientras apretaba sus puños con encolérica fuerza.

-Pero…pero tú… ¡sólo estas huyendo de la realidad como una vil cobarde!- Siseaba con un brillo en los ojos cargado de furia e impotencia.

Sora que hasta ese momento había estado razonablemente calmada, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, sintió miedo y desesperación producido por aquella furibunda chica a la que se encontraba mirando a los ojos en ese momento, y ya no pudo mas, apartó su mirada de la de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus ojos ya comenzaban a soltar su contenido lagrimoso, como una nube que acaba de lanzar sus primeras gotas de lluvia; ambos, una vez empezado, no se podían tener…

Sora comenzó a llorar…

-¡No me vengas con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo que no te las cree nadie!- Continuaba May con sus discurso recriminatorio hacia la chica de los ojos llorosos.

-¡Miren me!, ¡Soy Sora Naegino, la gran estrella de Kaleido que siente que su mundo se vino a bajo después de que su novio la dejara como perro abandonado, no valgo nada sin él y por eso me ahogaré en el mar para desaparecer de este mundo cruel… Bua-Bua!- Decía May con un tono sínico y lleno de burla hacia la peli-rosa.

-¡Me das pena Sora Naegino!, sigue sintiendo lástima de ti misma…- hablaba ya mas calmadamente pero con sus palabras llenas de hostilidad mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a la penosa chica que alguna vez admiró.

-Eres patética- Y diciendo esto último, se retiró de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

Los amigos de Sora comenzaron a acercarse a ella en cuanto la acróbata China dejó de vislumbrarse en la cafetería, rodeándola en un perfecto círculo para poder consolarla; en eso, Mía, Anna y Rosetta, estrecharon aún mas el círculo y terminaron por abrazar a Sora mientras el resto miraba la escena con caras tristes y brindando su apoyo moral.

-Sora, por favor, deja de llorar, no puedes darle la satisfacción a May de saber que todo el veneno que te lanzó, surtió efecto- Comentaba Mía con apenas un susurro perceptible.

-¡Exacto Sora!, vamos ¡anímate!, sécate esas lágrimas y…¡prepárate para la rutina cómica mas sorprendentemente levantadora de ánimos!- Hablaba enérgicamente la comediante Anna, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Sora.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- gritaron todos al unísono, menos Sora, que se encontraba muy callada

-¡Rayos!, pensé que lo había logrado…- Suspiraba Anna con pequeñas gotitas en su cabeza.

Sora, quien no había escuchado ni sentido nada de lo que sus amigos habían echo hasta ese momento, comenzó a retroceder en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba el grupo.

-Yo…yo…¡quiero estar sola!- Gritaba esto último mientras se abría por fin camino del círculo de sus amigos y corría rumbo a la salida con más lágrimas en sus ojos….

-¡Soraaaa!- Chillaba Rosetta, que se disponía a seguir a su maestra, pero una mano en su hombro, la detuvo en seco. Era Ken, que miraba a la peli-roja a los ojos, al mismo tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza.

-Esta vez, hay que dejar que Sora resuelva esto por su cuenta…- Afirmaba Ken esto último para todo el resto de sus amigos, mientras veía por una de las ventanas de la cafetería.

Había comenzado a llover.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno!, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y perdón por no colocarlo entero, es que me hubiera salido demasiado y aparte arruinaría la trama no creen? Jejej bueno de verdad espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews n_n

AH y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews en os primeros dos capítulos, deberas se los aprecio mucho :)

Cuidense!


	4. Vestigios de una tormenta (parte 2)

**Disclaimer:**** Kaleido Star no me pertenece, los verdaderos creadores son Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike****, El estudio Gonzo y la cadena TV Tokio. Sólo utilizo este animé por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.**

**N/A: **Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas melosas pero trankis, que como lo coloqué para chicos de 13 años en adelante no posee lemmon con lujo de detalles (ya se, ya se, algunos diran: noooooooooo) pero bueh algún día hare otro fic para otros gustos :DDDD ok ya los dejo con el capi de hoy.

**Capítulo 3: Vestigios de una tormenta (parte 2).**

Sora comenzó a correr con dirección desconocida, la lluvia se deslizaba por su cuerpo, empapándola por completo; corrió y corrió por alrededor de unos veinte minutos, a causa de la lluvia y el viento el cuerpo de la peli-rosa se encontraba congelado y su mente era un completo caos, mientras corría, recordó las palabras de May con tanta nitidez en su cabeza, que hubiera parecido que la chica peli-rosa hubiese sentido la bofetada de May nuevamente.

Se detuvo por completo, su respiración era perfectamente visible producto de las bajas temperaturas, se escuchó a si misma unos pequeños jadeos proveniente de su pecho y garganta, su corazón latía con fuerza avasalladora; bombeando sangre a través de todo su cuerpo, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, pensando en un sinfín de cosas, hasta que por fin se percató de que se encontraba agitada. La estrella de Kaleido era dueña de una excelente condición física y éste fue el motivo por el que se alarmó de haberse cansado por tan poco.

Ella se encontraba alterada por lo ocurrido.

Durante el tiempo en que tardó en calmarse, se percató de su alrededor, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ella, se podía oler la brisa marina y sus pies se sentían extremadamente húmedos a pesar de que se encontraba con zapatillas. Sora se encontraba corriendo por las olas de la playa.

Comenzó a alarmarse nuevamente, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de correr de esa manera, en el estado en el que se encontraba y sin ver siquiera por donde iba?, realmente eso había sido imprudente. Se reprendió a sí misma por haberlo echo.

***Soy una tonta, una ingenua…¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tú me tenías que haber echo eso?***. Esas palabras resonaban una y mil veces por su mente.

Cayó de rodillas a la arena fría de su alrededor y lloró a la par con el cielo por un largo momento.

_**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX X**_

/ -¿Me amas?- Preguntó una voz masculina al momento en que acariciaba tiernamente la espalda desnuda de una chica mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Por supuesto que te amo!- Comentó la chica con el seño fruncido, -¿lo dudas?- Cuestionó ingenuamente como una niña pequeña.

-Hum…no lo se…quizás un poco- Finalizó diciendo con tono pícaro tentando a su compañera a que le siguiera el juego.

-¡Tonto!- Exclamó con molestia fingida en cuanto escalaba el torso bien esculpido de acompañante, pasando sus manos por sus fuertes pectorales, trazando figuras en ellos mientras se dirigía a conquistar su boca de Adonis con un apasionado beso…

-Y ahora…¿Sigues dudando?- Preguntó jocosamente después de que finalizó aquel grandioso beso.

-Un poco menos- Expresó mientras veía a aquella angelical figura de mujer celestial reflejarse a causa de la luna llena que los rodeaba.

Sora volvió a entrelazar su boca con la suya en otro beso, pero esta vez mas largo que el anterior y mas dulcemente; cuando dio por terminada aquella muestra de afecto, la peli-rosa miró a su amado caballero andante de cabellera plateada como la luna y ojos violeta-grisáceos, reteniendo en su memoria cada facción, cada marca, cada músculo firme, cada mirada, cada caricia…

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó con una sonrisa tan brillante como la misma luna.

-Ahora estoy incondicional e inconfundiblemente seguro de que me amas casi tanto tanto como te amo yo a ti- Le dijo con fuego en los ojos.

-¿Casi?- Esta vez ella estaba realmente confundida

-Correcto, casi; por que lo que yo siento por ti están inmenso, que expresarlo con palabras es imposible, imaginarlo es inimaginable, y sentirlo es insuficiente, mi amor por ti es tan grande, que decir que daría hasta la vida por ti, sería lo mínimo que podría hacer…mi precioso ángel de la salvación.

Sora que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo viendo los ojos de su príncipe, le creyó sin ninguna duda; aquellos ojos violetas mostraban tanta devoción, tanto amor, tanta admiración y tanta verdad hacia ese simple ser angelical, que ella terminó cediendo ante lo que el Ex Dios de la muerte le decía.

Era imposible que un alma tan pura le mintiera…

-Te amo tanto Leon- Decía Sora acurrucándose junto a su pecho mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente.

-Y yo te amo mucho más Sora, mi ángel- Terminó susurrándole en su oído cariñosamente mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Sora y la acercaba aún más a él.

Terminaron por darse un apasionado y muy largo beso y ambos permanecieron unidos hasta que el amanecer de un nuevo día los despertó a su tiempo…/

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXx Xx**_

El sol, junto con su luminiscencia eran tan fuertes que sus ojos, a pesar de estar cerrados, le dolían; esbozó un gemido un gemido bajo al abrirlos lentamente, todo estaba de un color rojo intenso producto de los rayos del sol al mirarlo por un par de segundos, trató de levantarse, pero se sentía desorientada, hacía mucha calor y al horizonte se escuchaba el sonido de los niños al chapotear en las olas quebradas en la arena, cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad, se percató de que se había quedado dormida por un par de horas en el mismo lugar en el que había estado llorando, giró su cabeza para observar mejor y descubrió tres cosas; la primera, que la bahía hasta ese momento se encontraba repleta de turistas que la miraban extrañados. La segunda, que había parado de llover y se había sustituido por un sol abrazador.

Y la tercera, que se le hacía tarde para entrenar.

A pesar de que iba atrasada para la práctica no programada, decidió tomar el camino largo rumbo al escenario, éste consistía en cruzar una pequeña colina rodeada por un mini bosque. ¿La razón?, la acróbata estrella del escenario Kaleido aún se encontraba confusa, su mente divagaba y, por sobre todo, necesitaba cobijarse bajo la sombra del bosque para regular su temperatura después de la siesta de sol que había tomado sin querer.

Caminó por el bosque frondoso por lo que parecieron horas en lugar de minutos, sin prestar atención realmente a su alrededor.

Gran parte de su mente se encontraba navegando en un mar de recuerdos sin rumbo fijo; aunque una pequeña, ínfima y minúscula parte se encontraba concentrada en las acciones básicas de su cuerpo; _Respira, parpadea, camina, esquiva el árbol que se avecina, sique respirando…_ Le decía la pequeña parte racional de su mente.

Todo parecía marchar de acuerdo al plan, hasta que, sin previo aviso un cuervo apareció en la periferia de la peli-rosa, volando a ras de suelo y aterrizando casi encima de la cabeza de Sora, esto provocó que la chica se asustara, pegara un salto y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo irremediablemente por la colina empinada y frondosa.

Rodó por la colina boscosa, pasando a llevar maleza, arbustos, ramas secas y pequeños árboles juveniles, ahogando pequeños gritos bañados de pánico y dolor, hasta que, entre una bajada en forma de un diminuto risco y la continuación de la colina, ayudada solo por sus instintos, logró aferrarse a una delgada rama procedente de un árbol.

La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo a gran velocidad guiada por una corriente invisible, alimentando a sus músculos para tratar de escalar. Por su mente ahora solo pasaba una frase ***Aférrate a la rama***.

Sostenida por toda su fuerza, Sora trató de pedir ayuda aunque resultaba algo inútil debido a que esta ruta era poco frecuentada por las personas, lo que lo hacía poco probable, sino imposible el que alguien la rescatara.

Solo se encontraba ella, la rama y un boleto de ida a la morgue sin retorno. Se aferró mas fuerte, resultaba irónico que horas antes, la chica peli-rosa deseara fervientemente el desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y, ahora, su deseo estaba a minutos de cumplirse. ***Que gracioso*** pensó amargamente mientras miraba a la distancia y pensaba en todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Sus dos padres y dos madres, su hermana Yume, sus amigas de Japón (que en este momento no recuerdo sus nombres), Anna, Mía, Sarah, Rosetta, Marion y el ya no tan pequeño Jonathan, Ken, May, su jefe Kalos, la señorita Layla y el joven Yuri, el señor policía, Kate y el resto de las personas que cambiaron su vida.

Sus caras emergían de los recovecos de su mente, ¿la extrañarían si ella dejase de existir?, esa pregunta le dio un temor irreconocible. Ahogó su llanto que emergía como volcán activo y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

***Si él hubiera estado aquí, esto no hubiera pasado*** Pensaba la peli-rosa lacónicamente. Y como un rayo de esperanza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella admitió que le hacía falta, a pesar de lo que alguna vez ocurrió.

Eso fue suficiente para que la acróbata estrella reaccionara y tratara de escapar de aquella situación de vida o muerte.

Por él, por él seguiría viviendo sin importar lo que pasara…

**N/A: **Lo siguiente que se muestra **con negrita, cursiva y en forma de llave** son las acciones que se están realizando y que el autor (osea yo) está narrando, y lo que aparece con letra normal es lo que pasa normalmente sin olvidar que los pensamientos son expresados con ***…***. **Fin del N/A.**

_**{Colocó uno de sus pies en los fragmentos de tierra dura que quedaban para impulsarse} **_

Por él y por sus seres queridos, no moriría en aquel bosque.

_**{Se afirmó de la tambaleante rama con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra trataba de impulsarse para al fin subir}**_

***¡Quiero vivir!, ¡quiero vivir!***

_**{La tierra sobre sus pies cedió, el impulso y la fuerza de gravedad ocasionaron que su mano, con la que estaba impulsándose, perdiera su agarre, solo quedando sostenida por la mano que aún se aferraba a la agonizante rama}**_

***¡Quiero vivir…por…él…***

_**{La rama se quebró}**_

Y Sora cayó irremediablemente al vacío por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que su cuerpo con estridente sonido azotó con la realidad de sus palabras y su cabeza golpeó con la vanidad del destino, dejándola en la cuerda floja de la vida y la muerte.

Su cuerpo no respondía, pero su mente o al menos una parte de ella, seguía latente, gracias a eso, pudo distinguir que el cielo se había nublado y comenzaba a llover de nuevo. De sus ojos corrían gotas, pero éstas eran saladas; no se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar, pero eso tampoco importaba, cerró sus ojos avellanos y aceptó su destino…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**_

Se sintió liviana, como si estuviese volando y su cuerpo se encontraba tan cálido y reconfortante que realmente pensó que se encontraba en el cielo, abrió los ojos, pero en vez de encontrarse con las nubes y pequeños ángeles, se encontró con una silueta apenas distinguible de entre las sombras de la noche, que la cargaba entre sus brazos y ¡POR DIOS!, era tan grato y reconfortante, que la hizo olvidarse de todo el dolor tanto físico como mental que sentía hasta ese momento y con una sonrisa esbozada silenciosamente, cerró sus ojos y Sora quedó a merced de la oscuridad…

**N/A: **hola público conocedor! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo que les debía n_n espero que lo hayan disfrutado y de aquí en mas les pediré que por favor me digan como va quedando la historia, si le falta o les sobran cosas etc.

Ojalá estén super bien y espero sus reviews n_n


	5. El regreso del ángel oscuro (parte 1)

**Disclaimer:**** Kaleido Star no me pertenece, los verdaderos creadores son Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike****, El estudio Gonzo y la cadena TV Tokio. Sólo utilizo este animé por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El regreso del ángel oscuro (parte 1).**

/ Sentía como si estuviese flotando entre una espesa niebla acuosa, como si estuviese tratando de nadar en un mar de jarabe pegajoso y espeso que la mantenía aprisionada en la cárcel de los sueños y la realidad.

Por mas que nadara buscando desesperadamente la invisible fuente de la vida llamada aire, no lo encontraba, en cambio era jalada hacia la inevitable oscuridad, perdida en un desierto húmedo y frío, hundida por manos invisibles guiándola de vuelta a la inconciencia /

-¡Señorita, despierte por favor!-

/ Dentro de la brea insípida, oscura y pegajosa, la chica peli-rosa sintió que una voz la llamaba en la lejanía.

Comenzó a luchar de nuevo con las imperdonables manos que la sostenían, forcejeando, luchando y pataleando hasta que por fin llegó a la superficie y como bebé tomando sus primeras bocaradas de aire, Sora con estrepitoso alarido respiro nuevamente mientras veía traslucida una figura. /

-¡Señorita, señorita!- gritaba una voz mientras que zarandeaba cuidadosamente a un cuerpo recostado en una cama.

Lentamente la peli-rosa abrió los ojos mirando a la silueta traslucida de sus sueños quien terminó siendo una enfermera muy alarmada que parecía muy dispuesta a salir corriendo a pedir ayuda.

Se sentía extremadamente cansada, su cuerpo pesaba endemoniadamente mucho, tanto que ella dudaba como aquella cama blanca con barandales la soportaba. Su garganta gritaba por la clemencia del agua y su mente se sentía desorientada.

-¿Don…?- se estremeció un poco, ¿era esa su propia voz la que escuchaba tan opaca y afónica?

-¿Don…de estoy?- pudo decir al fin con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo al instante en que sus ojos volaban de un extremo de la habitación al otro.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era simple pero amplia, pared y suelo blanco, un ventanal de aspecto grande cubierto mayoritariamente por una cortina traslucida que dejaba escapar los tenues rayos del sol que parecía ser tragado por la tierra. Llegó a la conclusión de que estaba atardeciendo; siguió su recorrido por la habitación hasta que se topó con un carro con equipo médico y una caja que emitía un pitido al momento en que una línea verde subía y bajaba repetidas veces como montañas puntiagudas, al lado del carro había un fierro que sostenía una bolsa transparente con un líquido traslucido que goteaba paulatinamente por un frasco conectado a una manguera, ambos transparentes.

-Usted tuvo un accidente y en este momento se encuentra en el hospital de Cape Mary- comentaba la enfermera quien ahora parecía mas calmada.

***Un hospital…*** repetía mentalmente la peli-rosa quien ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Espere por favor un momento mientras voy por un médico y aviso que usted se encuentra despierta- hablaba la enfermera al cabo en que abría la puerta y salía de la habitación.

-¡Esper…!- Sora sintió un leve puntazo de ardor que procedía de su brazo, el cual lo había levantado para detener a la enfermera.

Con la vista siguió el malestar que sentía en el brazo y de él, se percató que sobresalía una aguja adherida a un pegamento adhesivo que la mantenía sujeta a su lugar.

***Suero*** pensó la acróbata estrella con una mueca en su rostro, no le gustaba el sabor del suero líquido y gracias a Dios que se lo estaban administrando vía intravenosa.

Trató de recordar como había llegado a parar a ese lugar. Lo último que su mente alcanzó a procesar fue la caída de la colina boscosa y luego de eso su mente viajaba de entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Recordar mas allá de eso le resultaba una tortura y su cabeza retumbaba de tal manera que el solo pensar le provocaba dolor.

Ladeó su cabeza cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta y una muy atareada Kate con delantal blanco se abría paso por la habitación.

-Buenas tardes Sora, ¿cómo te sientes?- saludaba Kate al tanto en que chequeaba la ficha de Sora.

-Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión de carga varias veces seguidas- bromeó la peli-rosa.

-Pues, por lo general eso es lo que alguien siente después de caer de una altura considerable- le respondía la doctora con un tono de reproche y preocupación en su voz.

-¿Altura?, espera…¿cómo sabes…?-

-¿Que caíste de una colina?- terminó la pregunta de la chica peli-rosa. –La persona que te encontró y te trajo aquí nos lo dijo, parecía muy alarmada por como te encontrabas y nos gritaba exigiendo que te atendiéramos rápido- le contestaba la doctora Kate con unas gotitas en su cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

La cara de Sora era una mezcla de espanto, intriga y confusión. ***La persona que te encontró*** su mente traducía esas palabras, ***La persona…¿persona?, ¿acaso aquella alucinación del ángel guardián fue real?***

Tragó saliva con dificultad, -Kate, este… ¿quién era esa persona?- ahora Sora estaba siendo presa del pánico.

Kate se acercó al monitor cardiaco y lo revisó mientras anotaba los datos. –La verdad Sora, no lo sabemos- respondía Kate entre garabatos en la ficha y revisando a la chica de la cama. –la persona no nos dijo su nombre, pero por su complexión y su tono de voz, pudimos inferir que era un hombre joven, llevaba zapatillas, pantalones y un polerón con capucha; todos de color negro- hablaba muy descriptivamente Kate, quien ahora tomaba una pequeña linterna de luz tenue y la pasaba por los ojos de Sora, quien todavía no parecía procesar todo lo dicho por la doctora.

-¡Bien! Eso es todo Sora, tus reflejos y tus signos vitales responden bien, no te preocupes que en un par de días estarás como nueva; realmente nos diste un gran susto- Kate terminó diciendo mientras se disponía a salir de la sala.

-¡Ah!, lo había olvidado, aquel chico que te rescató, antes de marcharse te dejó eso- señalando con su dedo en dirección a una mesita; había un ramo de flores de cerezo y un sobre doblado pulcramente.

-Nos vemos mañana Sora, mi turno ha terminado- finalizó la doctora quien abandonó la habitación dejando a una Sora completamente pensativa.

La chica peli-rosa esperó pacientemente hasta que las pisadas de la doctora Kate dejasen de sonar por el pasillo, se movió con extremo cuidado de no dañar su ya magullado cuerpo para poder sentarse en la cama y estirando su brazo tomó el ramo de Sakuras (o flores de cerezo) y el sobre que descansaba sobre ellas.

Olió las flores y mil recuerdos de su infancia asaltaron su mente, provocando en ella un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones.

Se encontró a ella misma caminando por el parque que se encontraba a los pies de su casa, allá en su lejano Japón. Caminando por esas interminables tardes de primavera con los árboles de Sakuras rodeándola, mostrándole su asombrosa transformación, revelándose al mundo como el misterioso ciclo de la vida. Los susurros del viento traían consigo aquel olor dulzón y desconcertante de la primavera, las aves cantando cual jovial canción y ella; ella girando sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos, con el rubor de su cara y riendo sin ningún motivo, sonriendo con sus pulcridos dientes como lo haría cualquier alma inocente y pura a esa edad.

Pero así como no se puede detener la caída del agua de una cascada, la mente de Sora se estrelló con la cruel realidad. Seguía sintiéndose miserable y obligada a quedarse en aquella cama de hospital.

Sora dejó escapar un leve suspiro de resignación y procedió a abrir el sobre preguntándose quien era su misterioso ángel guardián.

Al abrir el misterioso sobre, Sora se encontró con una carta de color beige con bordes dorados, tan elegante como si fuese un pase exclusivo para la boda de dos sultanes, y en su interior, ¡un poema!, Sora no lo podía creer, ¿qué clase de persona era en realidad su salvador?, ¿un psicópata?, ¿un loco?, ¿un admirador? O quizás, ¿un amigo?

La estrella del escenario Kaleido se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tales cosas, quizás solo se trataba de algún admirador del escenario que quiso darle ánimos con aquel poema; la chica dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se dispuso a leer el contenido de la carta.

**Asomando a la noche**

**En la terraza**

**De un rascacielos altísimo y amargo**

**Pude tocar la bóveda nocturna**

**Y en un acto de amor extraordinario**

**Me apoderé de una celeste estrella**

**Negra estaba la noche**

**Y yo me deslizaba**

**Por la calle**

**Con la estrella robada en el bolsillo**

**De cristal tembloroso**

**Parecía**

**Y era**

**De pronto**

**Como si llevara**

**Un paquete de hielo**

**O una espada de arcángel en el cinto**

**La guardé **

**Temeroso**

**Debajo de la cama**

**Para que no la descubriera nadie**

**Pero su luz**

**Atravesó**

**Primero**

**La lana del colchón,**

**Luego**

**Las tejas,**

**El techo de mi casa**

…**.**

**Si quieres saber mas sobre el poema, no te preocupes, ten paciencia y espera; que por cada día en el que tú, mi ángel eterno te encuentres reposando tu cuerpo, yo estaré vigilando tu sueño.**

**Y en el momento menos esperado, eh de mandar a uno de mis subordinados, para hacerte entrega del regalo tan esperado y por fin de mí, ángel amado, mis recuerdos libere tu memoria olvidada…**

Terminó de leer aquel poema, dobló la carta con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase del objeto mas preciado del universo y procedió a dejarlo sobre la mesa junto con las flores con delicadeza.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, cerró sus ojos e imaginó cada letra, cada palabra, cada verso de aquel extraño poema. Por la cabeza de la peli-rosa, marchaban en fila sus pensamientos; ¡habían pasado muchas cosas en tan solo dos días!, se sentía como en una película de drama/suspenso y ella era la protagonista principal de una historia que no tenía idea de como iba a terminar. Y luego estaba aquel asunto de su rescatante; aquel poema había encendido un swich invisible en el cuerpo de la peli-rosa, que la mantenía intranquila pero a la vez reconfortable. No era como si la aparición de esa carta gatillara a la suposición de un asesino psicópata, por el contrario, a Sora le generaba una sensación de que conocía a su autor anónimo.

Decidió quedarse dormida, comenzaba a sentirse cansada y somnolienta. Miró el pequeño reloj mural, eran las 10:02, Sora decidió que era una hora prudente para dormirse, se acurrucó entre las sabanas y cayó en un profundo sueño de inmediato.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX**_

-¡Sora!, ¡OH Sora que alegría que estás bien!- Rosetta subió ágilmente de un salto a la cama de la peli-rosa y la abrazó enérgicamente mientras empapaba su camisa con un torrente de lágrimas de felicidad y dicha.

-Ouch, itte- murmuraba por lo bajo Sora un poco adolorida

-Eh Rosetta, con ese abrazo de seguro que la terminas de quebrar- comentaba la morena mientras miraba como Sora se colocaba morada.

-¡Lo siento Sora!- se disculpaba la futura estrella en entrenamiento liberándola de su abrazo mortal.

-¡Rosetta, Anna, chicas!- gritaba Sora con su cara llena de emoción mientras miraba perpleja a sus amigas en aquella habitación de hospital. –Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?- la peli-rosa les cuestionaba intrigada al tiempo en que observaba a sus amigas.

-Hemos venido a hacer trabajo social en el hospital- respondía alguien desde el lumbral de la puerta.

-¿Deberas?, ¡que genial!- hablaba Sora muy alegre ahora que veía a sus amigas de nuevo.

…-¡No tonta!- contestaba exasperadamente la persona que se encontraba parada en la puerta. -¡vinimos a verte a ti despistada!- Era May quien hablaba sarcásticamente y resoplaba por la boca en signo de impaciencia.

Ésto provocó que todas las risas se volviesen una sola y aquel ambiente trémulo de hospital se convirtió en uno alegre y divertido.

-Etto…- la peli-rosa volvió su cabeza en dirección a la cama –Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias durante todos estos años, me comporté de manera muy egoísta con ustedes y sin la menor intención los arrastré junto con mis problemas- hablaba Sora apenas alzando la voz y con algunas lágrimas escapando por sus ojos.

-Vamos, vamos, no te aflijas que debes recuperarte rápido para que puedas volver a actuar Sora- la comediante agregaba con una sonrisa en su cara y pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-Además, Sora, lo pasado es pasado, ya no te preocupes que la vida apenas está comenzando…- esta vez era Mía quien daba sus consejos de Zen.

-¡AH!, y Sora, la próxima vez que mencione algo así como "desaparece de la faz de la tierra"… uhm, no lo tomes tan literal, ¿si?- a lo largo de los años, May se había vuelto una gran y muy cercana amiga de Sora y esa fue precisamente la razón por la cual, ella, de entre todas las personas no quería verla deprimida, por eso ella había decidido darle un escarmiento para que reaccionase de una vez por todas; pero lo que nunca pensó que ocurriría, el "accidente" pasó.

Por lo que May estaba definitivamente muy angustiada y preocupada por Sora, aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente.

-Considéralo echo- respondía la estrella de Kaleido con una mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

Todos en la habitación volvieron a reírse enérgicamente.

-Por cierto Sora encontré esto en la puerta de tu habitación- señalaba Sarah mostrando un ramo de flores y un sobre bien sellado –Creo que es para ti- hablaba no muy segura debido a que el remitente de la carta estaba escrito en japonés junto con el nombre de "Sora".

Se acercó a la cama para entregarle los obsequios mientras los demás observaban intrigados la situación.

Sora tomó el ramo y lo observó ***esta vez son rosas*** pensó mientras tomaba el sobre ***sí, definitivamente es el mismo sobre que el de ayer…***

La estrella accidentada del escenario estaba cavilando en sus propios pensamientos tan profundamente que cuando depositó el ramo de rosas junto con la carta sobre la pequeña mesa y alzó la vista; se percató de que seis pares de ojos la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y estrellas danzando en ellos, con mejillas increíblemente rojas, y unas sonrisas tan grandes que casi podía rivalizar con el Everest.

La situación incomoda se mantuvo por otros diez segundos hasta que la pequeña Marion rompió el silencio con un estruendoso chillido de alegría

-¡Sora!, ¡Sora!, ¡Sora!- gritaba Marion en una especie de canto juvenil -¡Sora tiene novio!, ¡Sora tiene novio!- gritaba y bailaba al compas de su propio canto.

-¿Quéééééééééé?- preguntaron el resto junto con una muy sonrojada Sora que no tenía escondite alguno para semejante vergüenza.

-¡Que emoción!-

-¡Que alegría!-

-Que emoción!-

Chillaban Mía y Anna alrededor de la peli-rosa al instante en que la abrazaban.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!- gritaba Sora mientras que su cara de roja a morada.

-Entonces… ¡un admirador!-v sacaba conclusiones la campeona de los diábolos y futura estrella del escenario Kaleido.

-¡Uy Sora, ¿cómo se llama!- preguntaba Marión

-¿cómo es?- pedía Mía

-¿es guapo?- Esta vez era May

-¿es gracioso?- preguntó Anna

-¿o musculoso?- la última en preguntar era Sarah con mirada pervertida en sus ojos.

Sora apenas articulaba palabra alguna debido a la lluvia de preguntas de sus amigas, abría y cerraba la boca como pez en el agua, sin lograr decir algo y sus expresiones corporales solo dejaban al descubierto que quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Al final optó por dar un largo suspiro y sacar la voz –Yo… no lo conozco, no se quien es…, solo se, por lo que me dijo la señorita Kate, que había sido la persona que me había salvado- Miró a sus amigas –Y es por eso… que yo… le estoy profundamente agradecida- respondió con ojos de estimación hacia el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, todo el mundo guardó silencio, aunque en sus mentes divagaban en lo romántico/fantástico con el chico misterioso de su amiga.

A pesar de que morían de ganas de leer el mágico contenido de las cartas, nadie se atrevió a moverlas de la mesa. Claro está, nadie excepto… La acróbata China quien como rayo cogió los sobres y se dispuso a leerlos.

-¡May!- gritaban todos, pero Sora no dijo nada, solo la miraba con una sonrisa tímida en su cara y dando su consentimiento a que lo leyeran.

Un milisegundo después el grupo se encontraba leyendo intrigadas las cartas.

-Sora, ¿qué es eso?- preguntaba May mientras seguía observando la primera carta.

-Es…un poema- comentaba algo avergonzada Sora –o, al menos una parte del poema, él dijo que por cada día en que yo estuviese aquí, el me enviaría otro fragmento- finalizó

-Pero, pero…- balbuceaba Rosetta leyendo la nota

-Eso quiere decir… que aquel hombre te conoce?- hablaba Mía leyendo el último párrafo de la carta que había sido escrito a mano.

-Hum- la peli-rosa asentía con la cabeza mostrando una expresión distante.

-Entonces, la carta que te enviaron hoy, debe ser la segunda parte- farfullaba Anna no como pregunta, sino mas bien afirmando los hechos –Oye May, ¿por qué no lees la siguiente?- le preguntaba mientras apuntaba a la próxima carta y tal vez a la pista para esclarecer el misterio.

May tomó el segundo sobre, lo abrió y descubrió que era igual al anterior, solo era diferenciado por su contenido de palabras, tomó aire y se dispuso a leer…

* * *

**N/A: **sorry por no poder escribir antes esque eh estado algo ocupada con los exámenes finales de la Universidad y pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir este capítulo (aunque ya lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno jejejej) bueno la razón por la que lo dejé hasta la mitad es por que en el cuaderno donde lo escribí me salieron en total 15 Hojas y resultaría muy largo y aburrido si lo escribía todo junto así que por eso lo partí en dos, mañana si tengo algún tiempesito prométo escribir la segunda parte D: y muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que leen mi fic (inscritos y anónimos) y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas :/

**Muchas gracias a: shesshomaru102, Hisashi-Ryoma, **que son mis activos que siempre me leen n_n arigato

Y a: **Pablo, Angie, Anime-love y Assylem **que son mis personitas anónimas pero que siempre me brindan su apoyo :D thank you very much

Bueno eso y espero que les guste este capi! No olviden dejar sus reviews ^^


	6. El regreso del ángel oscuro (parte 2)

**Disclaimer:**** Kaleido Star no me pertenece, los verdaderos creadores son Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike****, El estudio Gonzo y la cadena TV Tokio. Sólo utilizo este animé por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El regreso del ángel oscuro (Parte 2)**

Al día siguiente la estrella de Kaleido ahora ya recuperada y a punto de irse del hospital se disponía a cambiarse la ropa del hospital por la suya y preparar sus cosas para marcharse cuando a su mente como fulguroso pensamiento estruendoso resonaron las palabras de la peli-azabache al leer la carta.

/

**Incómodos**

**Se hicieron**

**Para mí**

**Los más privados menesteres.**

**Siempre con esa luz**

**De astral acetileno**

**Que palpitaba como si quisiera**

**Regresar a la noche,**

**Yo no podía**

**Preocuparme de todos**

**Mis deberes**

**Y así fue que olvidé pagar mis cuentas**

**Y me quedé sin pan ni provisiones.**

**Mientras tanto, en la calle**

**Se amotinaban**

**Transeúntes, mundanos**

**Vendedores**

**Atraídos sin duda**

**Por el fulgor insólito**

**Que veían salir de mi ventana**

…**.**

**Saldrás del hospital al día siguiente de que leas esta carta, te darán de alta pero te obligarán a tomar reposo por una semana más.**

**El mismo día en que tú salgas, tus amigos te esperarán con "algo" y mi última carta estará en tu habitación.**

**PD: "El día del accidente perdiste algo muy especial para ti, yo lo encontré y lo guardé… Mira tu brazo derecho y lo sabrás; cuando estés preparada te lo devolveré.**

Sora recordó también que justo después de leer aquella nota, una risa explosiva azotó la habitación ya que nadie sería capaz de creer semejante presagio.

Sus amigas luego de eso se marcharon ya que la hora de visitas había terminado y le desearon que se recuperase pronto.

Casualmente el destino actúa de formas muy contradictorias y crueles; esto la peli-rosa lo había aprendido desde una edad muy temprana, por esto ultimo, cuando escuchó el epitafio final de la carta se preocupó y decidió tocar su brazo derecho, al principio no notó nada extraño, hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron a su muñeca donde deberían haberse detenido al contacto con su pulsera… Sí, su pulsera era precisamente la pieza faltante para la completación del rompe cabezas.

No estaba, la había perdido… y un frío recorrió su espalda. ***¿realmente era siquiera posible que él supiese todo esto?***, Sora no lo podía creer y con un verosímil miedo, se recostó en la cama y se dejó acurrucar por los brazos de Morfeo…

Y al día siguiente, tal cual como decía la nota, Kate apareció, la examinó, le hizo firmar unos papeles y le dio de alta.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX**_

Sora terminó de vestirse y salió del hospital con rumbo al escenario. Había decidido el tomar un taxi y llegar mas rápido, cuando divisó, a las afueras del hospital al señor policía, que la esperaba para llevarla

Cuando Sora llegó donde él, lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo; durante los dos años que Sora llevaba en Kaleido, Jerry o mejor conocido como el señor policía, había sido parte importante en su vida, era un amigo y un tercer padre para ella, sin mencionar que, según el mismo Jerry se catalogaba como "El fan número uno" de la actual estrella de Kaleido, por eso siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar.

El viaje de regreso fue muy placentero, el señor policía bromeaba con Sora y ésta se reía estrepitosamente. Al llegar al escenario, la chica peli-rosa sintió un gran alivio, era como si al volver a aquel lugar de magia y fantasía, ella volviese a estar completa, se despidió del señor policía y le dio las gracias por el viaje.

Lo primero que notó, fue que el escenario y sus alrededores se encontraban vacíos, carentes de vida, caminó a las salas de ensayo y el escenario sin encontrar a nadie… La chica peli-rosa pensó que era producto de las "mini vacaciones" que el jefe había aprobado para realizar remodelaciones en el escenario Kaleido así que no se preocupó, iba a dirigirse directamente a los dormitorios para desempacar y tomar un baño u revisar si en realidad la susodicha carta se encontraba en su habitación o solo era una broma de mal gusto cuando…

-¡Sora!-

-¡Sora!-

Dos chicas se acercaban a la peli-rosa a paso acelerado mientras gritaban su nombre

-¿Rosetta, Marion?- Sora se sorprendió cuando las vió correr donde ella

-Sora, ven con nosotras- pedía Rosetta jalándola del brazo para que se moviera

-Si Sora, debes venir con nosotras- seguía Marion tomando la mochila de Sora

-Pero, pero…- trataba de replicar Sora sin ningún resultado

Las chicas jalaron a Sora hasta la cafetería en donde todos sus amigos le tenían preparada una sorpresa de bienvenida. La actual estrella del escenario no lo podía creer y no se refería a la fiesta sino mas bien a la segunda carta de su salvador misterioso.

"…Tus amigos te esperarán con algo…"

En el interior de Sora moría de miedo y ansiedad, pero no dejaría que sus amigos se percatasen de eso, así que optó por aparentar normalidad y disfrutar de la fiesta.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX xX**_

Sora regresó a los dormitorios a las 15:40 de la tarde, estaba cansada y se encontraba nerviosa; había llegado el momento para leer la tercera y última carta.

"…Y mi última carta estará en tu habitación…"

Al entrar a los dormitorios, los ojos de Sora siguieron un camino invisible rumbo a la mesa de la cocina, en donde se encontraba un florero de vidrio y dentro, unas lylas que parecían recién cortadas y delante del florero el mismo sobre que ya había visto anteriormente.

-Hey Sora, tu novio te ha dejado un regalo- hablaba Fool al momento en que aparecía al lado de Sora con un sostén en su cabeza.

-¡Fool!- Sora gritaba tratando de atrapar al pequeño arlequín pervertido para quitarle su sostén

-¡Que te eh dicho de meterte en mi guardarropas!- Sora seguía corriendo

-Pero Sora, dijiste "no hurguetees el guardarropa", nunca hablaste nada de la secadora- respondía Fool entre risitas mientras escapaba de las manos de la peli-rosa.

Cuando por fin Sora lo atrapó, le arrebató su sostén y se dispuso a amarrarlo con cinta adhesiva y pegarlo a la pared.

-¡Espera Sora!, ¡no me dejes aquí!- lloraba Fool teatralmente para apelar los sentimientos de Sora

-Ni lo pienses- murmuró Sora al entrar al baño con una toalla, ignorando la carta por completo…

Cuando Sora hubo terminado de bañarse, secarse y vestirse; se dirigió rumbo a la cocina dispuesta a leer la última carta.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y olió las flores mientras sacaba la carta del sobre y la abría. Se dispuso a leer.

**Entonces**

**Recogí**

**Otra vez mi estrella,**

**Con cuidado**

**La envolví en mi pañuelo**

**Y enmascarado entré la muchedumbre**

**Pude pasar sin ser reconocido.**

**Me dirigí al oeste,**

**Al río verde,**

**Que allí bajo los sauces**

**Es sereno**

**Tomé la estrella de la noche fría**

**Y suavemente**

**La eché sobre las aguas**

**Y no me sorprendió**

**Que se alejara**

**Como un pez insoluble**

**Moviendo**

**En la noche del río**

**Su cuerpo de diamante**

…**.**

**Búscame hoy en el escenario que vio nacer a la verdadera estrella, a las 00 horas, te estaré esperando.**

Sora cerró la carta y se quedó unos segundos sentada en la mesa con la mirada divagante, cuando por fin decidió levantarse, se dirigió rumbo al arlequín que seguía pegado a la pared, le quitó las amarras y lo despegó. Necesitaba algunas respuestas.

-¡Pensé que me dejarías ahí por el resto de mi vida!-

-No me tientes Fool, que no es mala idea- le respondía la peli-rosa con una mueca siniestra en su rostro.

Esto causó que varias gotitas se formaran en el rostro de Fool al tiempo en que retrocedía de Sora con miedo en sus ojos… ***Habla en serio*** pensaba.

-Fool-

-¿Si?- Fool respondía con miedo en los ojos

-Quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- ahora Fool estaba intrigado mientras que mentalmente decía ***me salvé***

-¿alguien ha entrado a mi cuarto?-

-sí-

-¿Quién?-

-no lo se-

-¿Cómo no lo sabes?-

-Pues…por que estaba vestido de negro y llevaba una capucha en su cabeza-

***genial*** pensó Sora sarcásticamente

-La persona entró por el balcón, sacó el florero de la repisa, colocó las flores y la carta y luego se fue por donde entró-

-¿Hace cuánto?-

-Hace una hora aproximadamente-

Ahora era el pequeño pervertido el que sentía curiosidad.

-¿Es tu novio?-

-¿Qué?, ¡Noooooo!-

-Y entonces, ¿quién es?-

-Eso quiero averiguar Fool… eso quiero averiguar…-

El siguiente cuarto de hora, Sora la pasó explicándole lo ocurrido al muy intrigado Fool quien solo se limitó a escucharla y asentir con la cabeza.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que agregó Fool al instante en que sacaba su bola de cristal –Hay una conglomeración de nuevas constelaciones llegando al escenario Kaleido; pero esta- Decía Fool señalándole a Sora una constelación en particular –Es la que se encuentra mas cercana de todas, la constelación de Géminis jugará un papel importante en el destino de Kaleido…- Finalizó Fool.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx**_

La peli-rosa caminaba dubitativamente por el puente que conectaba el gran escenario Kaleido con el resto de la ciudad.

La noche era estrellada, el viento soplaba gélidamente y las olas a la cercanía se escuchaban intranquilas al estrellarse con el rompe olas. Sora caminaba a paso de tortuga, en parte por que le gustaba admirar el paisaje de una noche de invierno pero también era por que la estrella de Kaleido no estaba muy segura si ir al encuentro de su salvador misterioso.

Recordó las palabras de Fool de aquella tarde… "La constelación de Géminis es la que se encuentra mas cerca de todas"… ***Será posible que aquel chico misterioso fuese en realidad al que se refería Fool en su predicción?*** Sora pensaba en el instante en que llegaba a las puertas principales del escenario.

Miró la hora, 11:50 pm, se preguntaba como demonios iba a ser para poder entrar cuando el jefe ya se había marchado hace un buen rato y todo se encontraba con llave. Tomó el pomo de la puerta principal y, para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió sin protestar. ***Que extraño*** pensó ***el jefe no era el tipo de personas descuidadas que dejaría una puerta abierta***

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y se encaminó rumbo al escenario principal, todas las instalaciones se encontraban sumergidas en una completa oscuridad, las luces no encendían y Sora se encontraba un poco asustada, si esto se trataba de una broma y al final su salvador no era mas que un secuestrador o algo peor, la chica peli-rosa estaría en serios problemas ya que se encontraba sola, en plena medianoche y sin haberle avisado a nadie. Ni siquiera el pequeño pervertido se encontraba cerca para ayudarle, se arrepintió de haberle pedido a Fool que se quedara en el apartamento…

Con escalofríos perceptibles Sora siguió caminando agradecida de que por lo menos, la luz de la luna la guiara en su camino oscuro. Al cabo de unos minutos, la estrella de Kaleido arribó al escenario principal, giró del pomo y tal como sucedió antes, la puerta se abrió mostrando nada más que oscuridad mezclada con luces tenues de la noche lunar que se escapaba de los ventanales.

-¿Hola?- Sora tomó todo su valor y lo depositó en su garganta para poder hablar –¿Hay… ¿hay alguien aquí?-

La puerta procedente de la que había entrado se cerró con golpe sonoro, Sora se giró en dirección a la puerta ahora cerrada.

-¿Hola?- esta vez solo dejó escapar un susurro, su mente estaba en blanco, sus músculos no le respondían, sus extremidades tiritaban y una corriente gélida bajaba por su columna vertebral. De todas formas Sora se obligó a caminar al centro.

-¿Ho… ¿hola?-

Hubo un ruido seco, luego algo parecido a "pisadas que corrían", un silencio sepulcral y luego, una silueta que saltaba en dirección a uno de los trapecios, o al menos eso fue lo que Sora alcanzó a apreciar, ya que la "silueta" a sus ojos solo parecía un borrón.

Cuando "la silueta" aterrizó en el trapecio, se escuchó el metal protestar al contacto con este. Sora se giró en dirección de donde ella creía que el ruido procedía y fue cuando una potente luz la cegó.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la chica al fin pudo volver a ver y lo que observó la dejó sin palabras…

Un chico encapuchado y vestido completamente de negro se encontraba parado en el trapecio, con los brazos cruzados y sin ninguna protección mas que sus pies que eran los únicos que estaban en contacto con la barra del trapecio, Sora no lo podía creer, aquel chico intencionalmente se encontraba suspendido en el trapecio mas alto y debajo de este se encontraban otros cuantos suspendidos en diferentes alturas. El encapuchado parecía mirarla y luego, la quijada de Sora casi cae al suelo.

¡El chico se había lanzado de espaldas al suelo aún con los brazos cruzados!, dio una serie de mortales hacia atrás con las piernas flectadas y rodillas tomadas por sus brazos (asemejando a una bola humana o una bombita cuando unos se tira de una piscina), cuando llegó a la altura del otro trapecio, de un momento a otro dio el último mortal, quedando boca arriba, extendiendo sus extremidades y siguiendo el contorno del trapecio sin tomarlo con ninguna parte de su cuerpo, aterrizó en éste con la punta de los pies, como si las leyes de la gravedad no se aplicasen a él. Comenzó a balancearse en el trapecio suspendido solamente de los tobillos y se quedó en esa posición por un buen rato columpiándose graciosamente como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Eso causó que Sora se riera, por alguna razón las acrobacias de ese joven le recordaban a alguien y le hacían sentirse muy feliz.

De repente aquel joven misterioso se soltó del trapecio, elevándose con una serie de giros y piruetas hasta llegar a la altura máxima, y desde ahí se dejó caer en picada libre sin mover ni un solo músculo

El rostro de Sora cambió drásticamente a uno de preocupación, estaba a punto de correr a la captura de aquel hombre cuando de repente el joven encapuchado giró su cuerpo aterrizando de pie en un trampolín y usando el rebote del mismo, volvió a saltar, esta vez, en dirección a la peli-rosa, pasando sobre ella con mortales extendidos y aterrizando con ambos pies detrás de Sora.

La estrella del escenario Kaleido, aún impresionada, se giró completamente quedando frente a frente con el encapuchado.

Los segundos pasaron y el corazón de Sora palpitaba estrepitosamente, decidió por fin enfrentarlo y mirarlo cara a cara.

El misterioso joven lentamente se quitó la capucha.

-Hola…Sora…- la miró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida de dientes relucientes –Te extrañé mucho, mi princesa de la oscuridad- y diciendo eso, la acercó a él con un abrazo protector y le besó la frente.

Sora, que se encontraba atónita por aquel momento, solo logró pronunciar una sola palabra…

-…Setsuma…-

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda n_n aquí les dejo la segunda parte espero que les guste :) a y por cierto lo del poema lo escribí por que va tener directa relación en como Sora va evolucionando en este fic y la participación que va a tener con el chico misterioso :D y el poema es de Pablo Neruda por si lo quieren ver se llama: Oda a una estrella. Bye cuídense ^^


End file.
